The Patakis series finale?
by midjet156
Summary: A potential finale to my version of the Patakis, my other fic of the Patakis isn't done with by any means this is just where it could end up but suggestions are more than welcome and I will more than consider tham to be a part of my actual ending that will eventually go up on the fic titled The Patakis Series


A/N wow I wrote this a lot sooner than I thought I would but I am still going write episode 4 and 5 and whatever on the pataki series fic but I wanted to write down my ideas for the end for you as sort of a 'what do you think about this, make suggestions that I could do to make it better for you' thing since once I stop writing new episodes in a somewhat sequential order I will repost this with any or all suggestions at the end this is merely a potential sneak peek.

The Patakis series finale

It was now early April of senior year as Helga and phoebe are exiting the school "so phoebe you think college is gonna be as much of a circus act as high school?" Talking about college with Helga made phoebe really uncomfortable; phoebe being the genius that she is had been offered several scholarships to several of the finest university in the country however all of them were nowhere near hillwood "... well Helga…. that all depends on the school and choice of curriculum…" Helga having been noticing phoebes behavior every time the subject of college came up "hey pheebs I just realized something I told you about how bob refuses to put any real money into my education so I'm stuck at hillwood community for now but you never said anything about where you're going…?" 'Wow she looks panicked what could….? Oh no!' "You're leaving too aren't ya pheebs..?" She wasn't really upset and didn't blame her but after how hard it's been without Arnold and her disastrous attempt to move on with Woodie she really needed her best friend at her side. "I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean to upset you but it's just I've been offered a scholarship at several of the best schools in the country it's an amazing opportunity I can't just let that go, I'm still always gonna be here for you Helga no matter where we are" phoebe had gotten more assertive as they got older much more so after Arnold left "yeah pheebs i'm not mad or anything I understand. But… but that's what Arnold said in his first letter…" 'he's still written to me practically every other day even after I can't find the guts to mail him one of my letters, oh what is wrong with me! Am I gonna do that to phoebe too!?' "Hey uh Helga has your uh conflict about Arnold made any progress yet..?" After the first year Arnold asked Gerald about it so phoebe confronted Helga about it only to find out that Helga has written countless letters to him she just couldn't bring herself to send them, phoebe kept it between them and got everyone else to leave her alone about it " really phoebe its been three years if I wasn't able to mail him last week why would that suddenly change!?" She was starting to yell and take her problems out on phoebe " ...nnnoo… I guess not helga but don't worry I'll still be here all summer" 'oh man I got to calm down it's not phoebes fault I gotta stop yelling at her' "thanks pheebs, how bout we go get some ice cream?" Once Helga got home things kept piling on "hey baby sister how was school?" 'I'm not in the mood for this' "well anyway Helga you know that play I auditioned for yesterday well turns out they actually like me and it's actually going to be performed on broadway! Finally baby sister my big break!" Helga and Olga still had quite a lot of troubles but they had gotten on better terms after Arnold. 'Great olgas gonna finally be out of my hair! But everyone is leaving me to excel on their own!' "Wow Olga that's uh great… but broadway isn't exactly around the corner, when you leaving?" "I'm afraid next month baby sister, sorry I won't be around for you Helga but we're sisters and I'll always be there for you when you really need me" 'wow that seems to be what everyone says to me when they're leaving' "sure Olga…. i Understand…" when Helga and Gerald are walking to the vacant lot aka gerald field, most of the gang still play baseball there but after Arnold left it took Helga 5 months just to step foot there. "Well Geraldo olgas going on broadway, phoebe's probably going to yale or something, who cares about all the other morons! I guess it's just gonna be you and me huh?" Gerald starts squirming and avoiding eye contact. 'Oh no him too! I should have known!' Helga and Gerald never really got along even after her and Arnold started going out but after he left Gerald saw how much she needed someone to get her through everything "yeah about that Helga i…." "you're leaving too! Probably going to some fancy school near phoebes for your basketball skills! Am I right?" "Really hit it on the nose there didn't ya…? Look I get that everyone seems to be leaving you but none of us really are Helga! Sure we're not around the block anymore but we'll never just abandon you! I'm still gonna be the one to get through to you that you have friends that will always be your friends, phoebe will always be your BEST friend and Arnold will come back to the girl he loves and you guys will be happily ever after! So snap out of it pataki!" "Thanks Gerald… now let's get to the game so we can cream those losers tall half boy!" "Whatever you say Helga, mhm mhm mhm some things will never change, no matter how much you want em to" after the game while walking past slusens "I reckon we woulda won if sid ever did learn howta bat" "boy howdy don't blame me just because you can't catch!" 'Oh Arnold if you were here right now you could settle this with your unwavering optimism all you would have to say is "so what if we didn't win the important thing is we had fun and we almost beat them" oh Arnold three years, three long, unbearable years I've had to go without hearing that, without seeing your face, hearing your sweet and caring voice, without holding you close in my arms without kissing your lips. Oh Arnold' amongst the arguing Helga heads home depressed but not long after while sid and stinky argue who's worse at baseball, harold complains about how hungry he is, rhonda wines about running her new clothes and Gerald talks to phoebe about their date tomorrow while trying to stop the bickering someone's voice is heard "hey come on guys I'm sure it's not that bad…" "Gerald is shellshocked and can't believe who he's seeing "Arnold buddy?! Man what are you doing here?! When' you get back?!" "About 15 minutes ago, it's good to see you Gerald, all of you! Where's Helga?" When everyone has the weirdest, unreadable looks on their faces Arnold gets worried until gerald speaks up "Arnold my man you need to go to her right now she really Really needs you buddy! We'll all still be here later" with his uncontrollable smile "ok thanks Gerald!" As Arnold runs off " any time buddy, he's a bold kid" meanwhile while Helga is walking home she runs into monkeyman "oh hello Helga monkeyman you know Arnold was a real friend of mine, he showed me what is really important monkeyman after I got all monkeyman stuck up so if you ever need to monkeyman talk I'm here for you monkeyman that's what I do help the needed and downtrought monkeyman!" "Great now I've sunk so low even monkeyman feels bad for me!" As she sitting on her stop with the sun setting "well that's it olgas going on broadway to star in some ridiculous play, phoebe and Geraldo are moving off to bigger and better things together leaving me behind and Arnold is living a grand adventure with his parents in San Lorenzo probably with some trampy little green eye girl by his side and will probably never come back…" "you really think so Helga…?" Her head spun up she did not just hear that "Arnold!? What do think you're doing sneaking up on me like that football head!? Why aren't you in San Lorenzo with your parents and those weird but oh so wonderful green eyed people?" "Wow I missed that..! Mom and dad finally got everything with them taken care of so we came back here!( he notices Helga is extremely uncomfortable and doesn't really know what to do) Helga I wrote you dozens of letters why didn't you ever write me back…?" 'Well Helga this is it' she leads him inside and up to her room " uh Helga what are we doing..?" She pulls out a leather binder, the same leather binder full of unsent letters to him and hands it to him "wow Helga these are really nice but I don't get it why couldn't you just send these to me why did you have to keep them all hidden away in a binder..?" Helga got hysterical as usual "because hair boy if I sent away of them out then you were truly gone, maybe you wouldn't ever come back and I just couldn't accept that! I tried and I tried over and over again to at least send you one of those letters but I just couldn't ok!" Arnold couldn't help but feel bad for the pain he caused her for the past 3 years "wow Helga I'm really sorry I put you through all that but I'm here now so if you can forgive me we can take up where we left off!... that is if you still want to…?" 'Is he kidding!?' "What are you nuts? Of course i do!(she kisses him passionately for about 1 minute and 48 seconds) you're never getting rid of me football head!" "Whatever you say helga"

(As it fades to black one last time)

A/N this is how I see the last episode of the Patakis since we know Arnold eventually comes back and he and Helga do eventually get married and I felt just shy of graduation would be a good time after only a few years; enough to really start to depress Helga, make her feel hopeless but not enough time for her to feel too hopeless, that nothing is worth it and that Arnold would never come back to her. I also tried to have a little bit of a boy meets world feel I probably fails at that but either way I hope someone enjoyed this.


End file.
